New Love
by Keiji Maeda's Super Bass
Summary: Sora,Riku,and Roxas are the most popular boys in school.Namine,Kairi got a new sister.No one knows nothing about her that she been abused by her family.Later maybe some lemons RikuxOC and others.I suck at sumarrys just read and find out okay.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or way. I only own Cassie.**

Our story starts out with three boys running around on the beach, they were getting checked on by girls and got most girls' numbers. One boy had brown spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, he was wearing red trunks his name was Sora. The second boy had blonde spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, he was wearing a pair blue pair of trunks, his name was Roxas. The last boy had sliver white hair to his shoulders, green eyes, pale skin, he was wearing a pair of green trunks, and his name was Riku.

"This is the life being the most popular guys around," Roxas said stretching his arms out showing off his muscles.

"I know we can get just about anything we want," Sora said smiling, "Good thing girls find us mostly attractive."

"Yeah the only thing you like about it is getting their numbers," Riku said smirking.

"Hey!" Sora whined.

"It's true," Roxas said.

The sun was shining right over their heads, as they walked until they saw some girls that looked familiar to them, they were all playing football. One girl had red hair, pale skin, pale blue eyes she was wearing a bikini top and pink shorts. She saw the boy and waved at them. She left the other two girls as they ran towards the water.

"Hey guys how you been," the red-headed girl asked.

"Great Kairi, who's that with Namine'?" Sora said hugging Kairi.

"That's Cassie, mine and Namine's new sister," Kairi said happily, "She's been here for one day with us and she's having fun."

"Hey guys!" Namine' shouted waving at them. She had blonde hair, pale skin, pale blue eyes, she was wearing a white two piece bikini with a white tank top over her top.

"Come on, Riku, let's talk to Namine' and their new sister," the blonde headed boy said.

"Are you just going over there because you like her?" the sliver headed boy said smiling.

"Shut up," Roxas said blushing.

Namine dragged a milky-haired girl over to where the boys were standing. She was wearing a dark green bikini swimsuit that showed off most of her glowing honey skin. A light green sarong was tightly wrapped around her slim waist. She glared at the boys with her striking fuchsia eyes.

"Do I have to talk to them, Namine'?" the girl said.

"Cassie, don't be rude! These are my friends. Guys, this is Cassie. Cassie, meet Sora, Riku and Roxas."Namine' said introducing everyone.

"Hn," Cassie said.

"What's her problem?" Roxas asked.

"She's new here. She was raised in a bad household, "Namine' said looking at Cassie, "She was abused by her family, most of them were older boys."

"How many sisters did she have?" Riku asked.

"None. Namine' and Kairi are my first sisters," Cassie answered looking down at the ground. She lifted her head back up and smiled. "But don't worry."

A boy stopped beside Cassie and stared at her.

"Hey, Riku, you got a new girlfriend?" the boy asked looking Cassie from head to toe.

"Mine your own business," Namine' said, pushing the boy away.

"Hey back off, bitch, I was asking Riku," the boy said. Roxas got fired up and was about to grab the boy as he was talking but, he got cut off by Cassie's fist. The boy hit the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth. "What the hell?"

"From what I checked a bitch is a female dog."Cassie said glaring down at the boy.

"You better hope I don't see you again **, " the boy spat. And with that the boy ran off.

"Guys are you okay?"Kairi asked running up to them with Sora."I saw Cassie knock that boy out. What happened?"

"He called me a bitch and Cassie took up for me," Namine' said hugging Cassie, "Hey anyone thirsty?"

"I want some orange juice," Cassie said, "But I feel in the mood to go swimming."

"Okay we'll be at the bar, "Kairi said pointing out the little building to the milky headed girl.

"Okay. Let's go."Namine' said. She and Kairi ran towards the bar.

"Hey, Riku, you coming?"Sora asked.

"Uhh, no, no, I'm going swimming with Cassie."Riku said looking at her, "If you don't mind that is."

"It's okay, you can come, I need to know how far I can swim out."Cassie said turning around hiding her blush.

"Cool, I'll join you guys," Sora said.

"Uh, Sora?" Roxas said pulling him to the side, "I think these two want to be alone."

"For real?!"

"Shut it, idiot!" Roxas snapped at Sora, then he turned to Riku and Cassie. "We're gonna go now. Have fun!" he said as he dragged Sora towards the bar.

"Yeah, 'have fun!'" Sora winked.

"Idiot!" Roxas snapped again and hit Sora with one of his flip-flops.

"OW!"

"What's their deal?" Cassie asked Riku as he sweat dropped.

"I have no clue. They're always this way. Let's just go."Riku answered grabbing Cassie's wrist and dragging her towards the water.

Both of the white haired teens got to the water until it was up to their chest. Cassie put on a pair of goggles, took a deep breath and started swimming under water. Riku put his goggles on and followed her.

Roxas let go of Sora when they got close enough to the bar and saw the girls drinking milkshakes. The blonde-headed girl looked up at the two boys.

"Where is Cassie and Riku?" Namine' asked them.

"They went swimming," Roxas answered before Sora.

"I hope he doesn't try anything to make her upset," the red-headed girl said drinking some of her milkshake.

"Hey, Roxas how come I couldn't go?" Sora asked.

"Because, Riku wants to spent time with her," Roxas answered, "Sora you are so clueless."

"Hey!" Sora snapped.

"Face it, Sora.I think Riku is trying to get in a relationship with Cassie, but he has to win her trust and her friendship before that happens," Kairi said licking the ice-cream from the milkshake, "She doesn't trust men but Riku could probably bring her out of the darkness."

10 minutes later

"Hey, look, they're back," Namine' said.

Cassie raised out of the water with Riku behind her and they fell in the golden hot sand. The girls took off running towards their sister and Riku and reached them before the guys. The milky headed girl got dog piled by her sisters and they all laugh together.

"Had fun?" Kairi asked.

Just as Cassie was about to answer, a loud growl interrupted her. She blushed as the five teens looked at her.

"What do you want to eat?"Namine' asked.

"I have a craving for meat."Cassie said smiling. She watched the two girls expressions until they heard Kairi's cell phone rang.

"Hello...Really....Okay. Bye."Kairi hung up the phone and turned towards Cassie and Namine'."Guys Mom wants us to take Cassie to the mall and go shopping for school next week."

Namine' hugged Cassie as she hugged her back.

"Come on guys, let go home, mom wants us to come home, she says she's going to take us all out to eat," Kairi said giving a high-five to her sisters.

"Hey, ya'll gonna take off on us?"Roxas asked.

"Silly Roxas," Namine' said. She patted Roxas on his back, "You'll see us tomorrow and we'll be back as soon...as we finish."

"We'll see you guys next week at school," Kairi said hugging Sora.

Namine' hugged Roxas as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Riku was about to kiss Cassie on her cheek until she put her finger on his lips.

"Not until the first date."Cassie said smiling.

Riku smirked."When can we have one?"

"It depends, my sliver headed heart-breaker."Cassie said.

The girls grabbed their stuff and started walking off towards the parking lot, and the guys followed them to Kairi's blue car. The girls got in and waved at the guys before riding off. Sora and Roxas turned towards Riku.

"You like her right?"Roxas asked.

"Maybe," Riku answered.

"You talk about me," Sora said.

"Shut up. At least I'm not trying to touch her," Riku said.

The boys walked off and started walking around the beach again. Girls kept running up to them, chasing them, and ran the boys towards their car so they can get away from their fan girls.


End file.
